


Liedellä

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, virkehaaste
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen tarttuu lusikkaan ja sytyttää kaasuliekin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liedellä

Vastatuuli pullistaa verhot purjeiksi, kunnes Eileen saa ikkunan työnnetyksi kiinni ja salpa kalahtaa. Taivas on savuinen kuten aina, ja jokivarressa viheltää tehtaan pilli.

Eileen tarttuu lusikkaan ja sytyttää kaasuliekin.

Hämähäkki murskataan lusikan pesällä, niin että veri tirskahtaa ja tahrii asetin. Kaksi pajunhunnun siemenkotaa avataan ja upotetaan haaleaan veteen. Hahtuvien noustessa pintaan yksi toisensa jälkeen Eileen tuntee sisässään kipeän nykäyksen, eikä se ole kaipausta sielussa. Hän lisää liemeen kolme mateen silmää ja painaa kädet lantioluilleen. Kureliivi puristaa, ja elätti siellä on rauhaton.

Tiet vievät umpikujiin. Kello on viisi, Tobias leimaa nyt korttinsa ja harppoo pitkin askelin tehtaan porteista. Sillalta on puoli mailia Kehrääjänkujalle, ellei poikkea kievariin.

Neljä siivua lepakonsiipeä, teräksellä sivalletut. Eileen ei ole avuton eikä hänen henkensä heikko; hän on näiden kurjien kulmien väkevin noita, joka manaa tuulet, nostattaa sumut ja keittää myrkyt. Matalamieliset ovat tämänkin kadun kasvatit, ja kirottu olkoon se, mikä häneen on istutettu.

Viisi kappaletta langenneen noidan hiuksia, rakkaudella poimitut. Epälukuiset muistot, terävin kielin piirretyt.

_Ota se pois - kyllähän sinä tunnet liemet!_

Onko se suurempi synti kuin itsemurha?

Kuusi kirvelin lehvää, _Anthriscus cerefolium_ , hän palaisi Lontooseen ja hankkisi paikan apteekista eikä Tobiaan tarvitsisi muistaa. Petollisia Tobias viinoissaan sanoi naisten olevan ja petollinen hän olisi. Kyseenalaiset olisivat hänen keinonsa, mutta julmempi olisi hänen valtiattarensa, hän sekoittaisi pulverit ja piileksisi vieraiden huoneissa, eikä hänellä olisi nimeä.

Eileen hämmentää kerran, kaksi, seitsemän kierrosta vastapäivään ja kolme myötäiseen. Pyörteissä näkyy häivähdys verta, ja musta hiuskarva sulaa siihen. Ajatukset vaeltavat karttaamattomilla mailla ja vierailla kaduilla, mutta tässä talossa valta on hänen, valta lähdettää loinen tahi kasvattaa - noita, jos se olisi, jos voisikin tietää -

Pata kumahtaa raskaasti, kun Eileen nostaa raa'an liemen tulelta, ottaa tukea liedestä ja huokaisee syvään. Kujalta kuuluvat vankkureiden rahina, työmiesten huudot ja Tobiaan askelet portailla, hän ei ole juonut, eikä Eileen juo kohtaloaan tänään.

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2012 Finin virkehaasteeseen _12+ virkettä VIII_.
> 
> Sanalista: 1. vastatuuli 2. taivas 3. lusikka 4. hämähäkki 5. huntu 6. kaipaus 7. silmä 8. rauhaton 9. umpikuja 10. askel 11. silta 12. siivet 13. avuton 14. istutus 15. hius 16. piirtää + jokeri 17. itsemurha 18. kirveli (mauste) 19. petollinen 20. kyseenalainen 21. hämmentää 22. häivähdys 23. kartta 24. raskas 25. vankkurit


End file.
